1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to computer networks. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a network node that creates a virtual interface for a set of mutual-listener devices that have a duplex communication with each other.
2. Related Art
Ad-hoc and multi-hop wireless networks allow mobile devices to communicate with remote devices outside their wireless range, without requiring a fixed network infrastructure. These mobile devices can modify their local network topology as new devices enter their coverage area, or as other devices leave their coverage area. Also, each wireless device can communicate with another device that is outside its direct coverage area by using a path that traverses various network peers.
Some devices in a wireless ad-hoc network may use a single link, such as a Wi-Fi radio, to communicate with other neighboring devices within its broadcast range. However, it is possible that some of these neighboring devices may not be within each other's broadcast range. Hence, if the network device needs to forward a packet between two neighboring nodes, the network device may need to forward the packet via the same link that was used to receive the packet, which can have the undesired effect of creating a forwarding loop.